Silver Service
by lizteroid
Summary: Set during/after 2x08. Jane wants Maura to teach her how to Fence, but Maura will only keep up her side of the bargain, if Jane teaches her how to make an arrest. Oneshot. Suggested Rizzles.


_Author's Note: _Just an idea I had after watching 2x08, when Jane says she's going to arrest her mother, Maura just seemed too curious about the arrest, so I decided on writing this oneshot. Also, I have been writing and this topic kind of came about in the storyline, so I thought I'd explore it here. As always, I write for my girlfriend, Starfruit. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to Rizzoli & Isles, Jane Rizzoli & Maura Isles. Those rights belong to; Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Sasha Alexander and Angie Harmon, and of course, TNT.

* * *

><p>Maura looked to Jane and pouted before she began to whine a little to the tall, dark Detective, "But, Jane! You promised last week you would teach me!" she sighed a little, like a downtrodden toddler who wasn't getting her own way. Looking back at Jane, Maura saw that she didn't seem to be too bothered by Maura's display, so she continued, "If you're going to renege on promises, then you shouldn't make them."<p>

"You said you were going to teach me how to Fence..." Jane retaliated, "You know, I still don't see how it's considered a sport, but I said I'd give it a go!"

"I've been busy...!"

"Yeah, I've seen who you've been busy with..." Jane looked to Maura with a sideways glance, earning a gentle glare from Maura before she continued, "Well, I've been too busy to teach you how to make a proper arrest...I can have a _complicated_ life too, you know?"

"Jane..." Maura sighed, placing her pen down on top of the file she'd been jotting in, "If I promise to teach you how to Fence, will you teach me or at least show me how to make a proper arrest?" she looked to Jane with pleading, big eyes, "Please?" Maura gave Jane one of her innocent and bright smiles.

Of course, Jane gave in, she just couldn't say no to Maura's cute little ways. Jane was often amused with Maura and how she managed to get the things she wanted by just using a certain expression or action, she thought it was because Maura was so sweet and naive that she thought of her, mainly as a small child, wanting to share their new knowledge or experiences with the world. The Detective smiled to Maura and nodded, "Oh...alright." she rolled her eyes as if Maura had twisted her arm and persuaded her to agree to it.

"You're going to?" Maura smiled, tilting her head to Jane.

"Don't push it!" Jane exclaimed before she then continued, "Remember the marathon...?" was all Jane said, giving Maura one of her famous glares before she then burst into laughter, seeing Maura's blush.

"I really wish you hadn't re-situated your running suit in front of me. Frankie didn't seem to be too impressed with it either...your...camel foot."

"Camel to-what? Maura!"

"What?" Maura replied, oblivious to anything she had just said to Jane, as if it had been a normal conversation; for Maura it had been.

"Of course Frankie ain't gonna be too impressed by his sister fixing some front wedgie in his face..." Jane told her, "I mean, you even weren't." Jane watched as Maura raised a brow to her a little before the Medical Examiner blushed a little and turned back to her coffee and sipped it, "Oh my God! You were looking!"

"No...!" Maura responded quickly. Too quickly.

Jane raised her brows, watching Maura. She felt a sudden rush of amusement as she watched and read Maura's body language. Maura was definitely hiding something from her. The Detective cleared her throat, looking away casually from Maura before she heard the Medical Examiner speak up, confess.

"I did! I was looking...!" Maura said quickly, feeling her cheeks flushing, "I just wanted to see you wear the unitard...!"

"Oh God, Maura..." Jane chuckled, "You did not take long to fold! But, you can't lie..."

"You were testing me?" she tilted her head a little.

"Maybe a little, so it's true. You were looking at me, and my camel toe..." Jane smirked a bit. She didn't usually have such a sick and wicked sense of humor, but with Maura it was too easy. She was enjoying watching the Medical Examiner squirming under her spotlight interrogation.

"Jane, can we not just continue? You teaching me how to make an arrest..." Maura tried to change the subject, hoping that Jane would drop it. And, she did.

Clearing her throat, Jane nodded, "Sure. Cuffs, key." she tossed both items to Maura, "Go for Korsak, I'm sure he'd enjoy you cuffing him..." she smirked a little, sipping back the last of her coffee.

"You aren't going to show me how?" Maura frowned, she had expected and wanted Jane to talk her through the process, give her a demonstration too.

Jane looked to Maura and she sighed heavily before clearing her throat again, "Oh, alright...come on..." Jane moved quickly out of the lab and didn't even glance over her shoulder to make sure Maura was following behind her. But, she knew the Medical Examiner would tail behind her, like a duckling, following closely behind its mother.

"Jane, where are we going?" Maura asked the dark haired Detective as they moved towards the elevators, and she punched the call button.

"We're going to make an arrest..." Jane looked over Maura, stopping at her feet, "But first you may want to change your shoes. You won't be able to chase after a perp in those." she told the Doctor and smirked.

"Perp? Jane, I thought you said you were going to teach me how to do this first."

"And, I am. But you can't run in those...Billy Choo's or whoever they're made by." Jane shook her head at Maura.

Maura blinked, "We can stop over to my house before we leave for...wherever you're planning on taking us to train."

Jane smirked then, stepping into the elevator with Maura. The Medical Examiner had no idea what she was thinking, and it was wonderful. Jane moistened her lips before she glanced briefly to Maura and then back to the doors, ready for them to ping open, so they could continue back to Maura's home, so she could change and the training could begin.

It didn't take long for Maura to drive the two over to her place in her Prius. She parked up outside and turned her head towards Jane, still in the car, "You may as well come inside, I could be a while." she told the Detective. Both of them unbuckled their belts and exited the car, making their way into Maura's house.

The first thing Jane realised was that the previous loaded dining table was now rid of boxes of Ian's medicines and supplies, indicating Ian had left. She glanced briefly to Maura, without a questioning look, and noted that the Medical Examiner seemed to be holding up quite well considering. Maybe he'd just shipped them away already, or he'd moved them to the guest bedroom where he was staying, so the table was free to-

"Jane, would you like a drink?" Maura asked as she moved around the island in the kitchen, giving Jane a frown, after having called her name twice already.

"What?" Jane turned her focus to Maura then and shook her head, "Uh, no. No, come on Maur! Can't you just go change and we can get out of here?" Jane whined a little, furrowing her brows to the Medical Examiner, who was already in the process of fixing up the percolator, ready for a pot of coffee.

"I just want you to be comfortable while I'm changing." Maura shrugged a little.

"Can you just change?" Jane gestured down the hall to where she knew Maura's bedroom was.

"Okay!" Maura smirked a little, walking away from the percolator before crossing the kitchen and out through the door, to go to her bedroom as she mumbled, "Someone must have a visitor today..." as she watched Jane.

"Maura." Jane shot through gritted teeth. Yes, she loved being friends with Maura but, sometimes Jane just got too impatient with her actions to take things seriously. She sighed though, as she watched Maura leave the kitchen, and she relaxed, visibly. It didn't take Jane long however, to put her plan into play. She left the kitchen and sauntered down the hallway to where Maura's room was, and she smirked as she waited outside, listening to Maura humming a tune to herself in her more than off-key soprano voice.

Maura didn't take as much time to change as Jane had originally anticipated, but when the door swung open, Jane was ready for her. The Detective quickly looked down at Maura, staring her down as if challenging her to back up, back into her bedroom. It worked. Jane muscled her way into the room, performing a quick sweep around, just to make sure Ian wasn't in there also, before she backed Maura up against the wall.

"Jane, what are you doing?" the Medical Examiner questioned her.

No response. Jane continued, she grabbed Maura's arm and flipped her around, so she was now facing the wall, with her hands clasped tightly behind her back. Jane quickly used her knee to force Maura's thighs apart and spread her legs a hips width apart. She smirked to herself before she leaned in and she felt Maura's skill chill over from her breath skittering across her neck, "I'm teaching you how to make a proper arrest..." she whispered into Maura's ear before flicking her tongue over her pulse-point and watching her squirm.


End file.
